


Caffeinated Disappointment

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is for the 100 word drabble challenge for the MEFFW group.





	Caffeinated Disappointment

You ever notice how different the coffee tastes here?" Kandros asked somewhat disappointed. He didn't know how it was different, just that it was. "I used to think it was the water but now I wonder if it's the way we preserved the rations so they were still fresh after 600 years."

"You're probably right." Sara sighed as she pondered her own cup up coffee that she'd poured slightly too much sugar into to compensate for the odd taste.

"Of all the setbacks we've had, being light-years away from a good cup of coffee is almost the worst of them."


End file.
